mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Ванильная пони
Русская стенограмма = :чирикают :Флаттершай: О, доброе утро, маленькие друзья. Вы так мило щебечете. :чирикают :Флаттершай: Да, сегодня прекрасный день, который, безусловно, стоит того, чтобы о нём спеть. :Животные: радуются :Флаттершай: О, спасибо большое. хихикает Вы слишком добры. :Пинки Пай: А! :Флаттершай: О... Вы... в... вы не... э... :Пинки Пай: У тебя самый прекрасный голос в мире?!? :Радуга Дэш: Мы всё слышали! :Флаттершай: Ах! хнычет : :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот это да, никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы ты так пела! :Эпплджек: Это было как небольшой кусочек неба. :Пинки Пай: С мороженым наверху! :Рарити: Флаттершай, мне не верится, что твой великолепный голос не звучит в квартете Понитонза!Такое впечатление, что Понитонз — это персонаж, а не квартет. :Флаттершай: Э, ну, я... :Рарити: Завтра мы выступаем на твоём благотворительном концерте в Понивилльском центре домашних питомцев! :Флаттершай: Но, просто, я... :Рарити: Просто это нужно исправить. Поделись своим восхитительным голосом! :Пинки Пай: Да! Это будет чудесно! Ты на сцене в лучах прожекторов! В центре внимания! Сияющая звезда! Все пони будут на тебя пялиться, судить, ревниво подмечать, что они могут петь намного лучше тебя? Почему не они на твоём месте? А затем, когда ты запнёшься, они обрушатся на тебя злобной бурлящей толпой, и ты будешь жутко унижена, и ты никогда не сможешь показаться в Понивилле! :Рарити: Пинки Пай! :удар :Рарити: Не говори глупостей! :Пинки Пай: Но это мой конёк! :Рарити: вздыхает Пойдём, Флаттершай, ты присоединишься к квартету Понитонз, и получится квинтет Понитонз! :Флаттершай: Нет. :Рарити: Прошу прощения? :Флаттершай: Я обожаю Понитонз, я одна из самых преданных поклонниц, но я не хочу выступать с ними. :Сумеречная Искорка: Почему, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Просто я... я... у меня... э... у меня... :Радуга Дэш: Выкладывай! :Флаттершай: У меня... боязнь сцены. :Пинки Пай: Аа! Это заразно?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Боязнь сцены — это не болезнь, Пинки. Просто Флаттершай боится выступать перед публикой. :Флаттершай: Я очень благодарна, что Понитонз будет петь на этом концерте в центре домашних питомцев, но я предпочту посмотреть из зрительного зала. :Рарити: вздыхает Это... непростительная растрата исключительного таланта, но я понимаю, что тебе некомфортно. :Флаттершай: Спасибо. О! Энджел прав. Нам надо идти. У нас ещё много дел перед завтрашним мероприятием. :Рарити: горло Ладно, Понитонз! Давайте ещё разок! в свирель :Флаттершай: вздыхает :Спайк: У-ху, да! Рарити, ты была великолепна! :Рарити: Э, спасибо, Спайк, но это ансамбль. :Спайк: Ну, остальные тоже были ничего. :Флаттершай: А по-моему, вы все были великолепны, Понитонз! :Торч Сонг: Спасибо, Флаттершай! :Рарити: А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы дали своим голосам отдохнуть. Завтра у нас финальная репетиция перед важным мероприятием, ладно? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Торч Сонг: Отличная мысль! :Флаттершай: О Рарити. Понитонз сделает благотворительный концерт в Понивилльском центре домашних питомцев особенным. Спасибо большое, что помогаешь мне помогать животным. :Рарити: О да. Это так чудесно, когда всё идёт, как задумано, без происшествий, правда? :Флаттершай: Мм-гмм. хихикает :ухает :кричит :издают различные звуки :Торч Сонг: Доброе утро, Флаттершай! :Флаттершай:Доброе утро, Понитонз! :Рарити: Вообще-то, мы пока не в полном составе. Большой Мак чересчур задерживается. :Большой Маки: и фыркает :Рарити: Ну наконец-то! Мы же говорили по поводу пунктуальности! Да! Не хочу ничего слышать! в свирель :Большой Маки: глотает :Рарити: Большой Маки? Ты не мог бы начать петь? :Большой Маки: квакает Нет. :Рарити: Большой Маки! Ты что, потерял голос? :Большой Маки: глотает квакает Да. :Понитонз: ахают :Флаттершай: ахает :Рарити: Маки, как же так получилось? :Большой Маки: квакает Ну... :Эпплджек: микрофону Всем привет и добро пожаловать на двенадцатый ежегодный конкурс индюшачьего крика! :радуются :кричит :Эпплджек: Кому достанется титул в этом году? Будет ли это кто-то новенький? Или шестикратный чемпион нашего состязания защитит свой титул и станет семикратным? :Бабуля Смит: Мы это выясним, если ты перестанешь болтать и мы начнём! :Эпплджек: Ладно, пони! Давайте покричим! Большой Мак, прошу! :Большой Маки: вдыхает :Рарити: Индюшачий крик? Ты потерял голос... крича по-индюшачьи?! :Пинки Пай: Потерял свой голос и'' титул! кулдыкает :'Рарити': Мы не сможем сегодня выступать! :'Флаттершай': Постойте, что? Нет! Вы должны выступить! Иначе благотворительный концерт ждёт провал! :'Рарити': Мы не выступим с тремя голосами в составе. :'Флаттершай': Почему? :'Рарити': Придётся переписывать всю музыку, а на это у нас нет времени. Прости, Флаттершай, я не вижу средства выйти из этой ситуации. :'Флаттершай': Ах! Ну конечно! Средство! Идёмте! :'Зекора': Гмм. :'Большой Маки': квакает Аааа. :'Зекора': Гмм. :'Большой Маки': квакает Ааа... :'Зекора': Голос я могу ему вернуть, но не будет быстрым этот путь. :'Рарити': Э, ещё раз? :'Зекора': Мм. Зелье я могу для него смешать — он не сможет сразу выступать. :'Флаттершай': О нет! Где же найти такой низкий голос, чтобы заменить Большого Маки? :'Зекора': смешок :'Рарити': Прости, Зекора, но смеяться тут не над чем! Нам нужен бас для полной гармонии! А без него выступление будет сорвано! :'Зекора': Я прошу прощенья за смех свой: смеялась не над вашей я бедой. :'Рарити': А над чем? :'Зекора': Вы помните, что как-то раз растенье изменило вас? Мисс Флаттершай голос приобрела и басом говорить могла. :'Флаттершай': серии «У страха глаза велики», низким мужским голосом Не хочу об этом говорить. :'Рарити': Да, да! Твой голос стал таким низким, что напоминал... :'Флаттершай': Ах! Флаттергая! :'Зекора': Зелье из листьев я этих сварю и голос я также тебе подарю. :'Рарити': Зекора, это потрясающе! :'Флаттершай': Да! Я это сделаю! Я на ''всё готова ради животных! :Рарити: Неужели, даже выйти на сцену! :Флаттершай: О. Кроме этого. Я просто не могу заставить себя петь на сцене перед всеми пони. :Рарити: А если ты будешь петь не перед всеми пони? :Флаттершай: Ха? :Рарити: Если Большой Мак будет стоять на сцене и шевелить губами, а ты — петь его партию за занавесом, а? Это будет почти то же самое, как петь дома! И никто не догадается, что это ты! :Флаттершай: Всё равно, не думаю, что я смогу... :Рарити: Ты должна! Ради животных! :Энджел: пищит :Флаттершай: О... Ну ладно... глотает Замешивай! :Рарити: приглушённо А теперь, так же, как на репетиции! :Флаттершай: вдыхает :Толпа: болтовня :Рарити: Добрый вечер, граждане Понивилля! Спасибо, что пришли сюда великодушно поддержать Понивилльский центр домашних питомцев! Благодаря вашей доброте, животные находят любящих хозяев, а мы понимаем, что выполнили свою благотворительную миссию! :Сумеречная Искорка: А где Флаттершай? :Эпплджек: Наверное, прячется. Она ненавидит быть в центре внимания. :Рарити: И, без дальнейших разговоров, пожалуйста, поприветствуйте Понитонз! :Толпа: радуется :Рарити: в свирель :Флаттершай: вдыхает :Большой Маки: квакает вдыхает :Толпа: радуется Понитонз! Понитонз! :Сумеречная Искорка: Понитонз! Это было просто восхитительно! :Эпплджек: И ты звучал лучше, чем когда-либо, большой брат! :Большой Маки: смешок :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай! Ты была не с той стороны занавеса! Ты пропустила всё шоу! :Рарити: Как истинный профессионал, Флаттершай была за сценой и следила, чтобы всё прошло гладко! к Флаттершай И это было идеально. :"Найтджар": Это было потрясающе, Понитонз! :Зиппорвилл: Мы с моим новым малышом считаем, что это было невероятно здорово! :Рарити: Спасибо большое! :"Найтджар": Вы не споёте на празднике в честь получения знака отличия моей дочери Зиппорвилл? :Зиппорвилл: Споёте? Споёте? :Рарити: С удовольствием! И когда это будет? На следующей неделе? :"Найтджар" и Зиппорвилл: Завтра! :Рарити: Ох, мне очень-очень жаль, но вы слишком поздно спросили. :Зиппорвилл: О нет... :"Найтджар": Что ж... Я понимаю. :Флаттершай: мужским голосом О Рарити, мы не можем разочаровать эту милую крошку. :Рарити: приглушённо Ты уверена, что готова на это? :Понитонз ::Просто сердце распахните ::Музыке навстречу! ::Сердце распахните ::Музыке навстречу! ::Распахните музыке навстречу! :Жеребята: радуются :Зиппорвилл: Ууу! Понитонз спели, Понитонз спели, Понитонз спели, Понитонз спели! :Мэр Понивилля: О, чудесно, Понитонз! Было бы ещё более чудесно, если бы вы могли выступить завтра на церемонии разрезания ленточки! :Рарити: О, Мэр, мы бы с удовольствием, но... горло Простите, мы на секундочку? :Мэр Понивилля: Конечно. :Рарити: приглушённо Не волнуйся, Флаттершай, тебе больше не надо выступать. :Флаттершай: мужским голосом Но мы не можем разочаровать Мэра. :Рарити: Что ж, тогда... Мэр? Понитонз будет счастлив выступить на церемонии! :Понитонз ::гармонизируют :(мужским голосом) ::Этот день нас с тобой согреет ::Светом солнечных лучей! ::Тучи небо не закрывают, ::Станет же на сердце у нас теплей. :Понитонз ::гармонизируют :Флаттершай: мужским голосом Мы не можем разочаровать посетителей спа-центра. :Понитонз ::Вот мелодии слышны, ::И без труда эти ритмы мы узнаем! ::Нам не надо тишины ::Поэтому прочь мы улетаем! :Флаттершай: мужским голосом Мы не можем разочаровать этих школьников. :Понитонз ::Просто сердце распахните ::Музыке навстречу! ::Сердце распахните ::Музыке навстречу! ::Распахните музыке навстречу! :Жеребята: радуются :Рарити: Флаттершай, нам надо поговорить. К Большому Маки вернулся голос! :Большой Маки: Да. :Рарити: Теперь ты можешь искупаться в противоядии и вернуть свой чудесный голос. :Флаттершай: мужским голосом Просто... я не знала, что моё последнее выступление было для меня последним. :Рарити: Флаттершай, стой! Ооо... Большому Маки Ничего, если Флаттершай споёт за тебя ещё один раз? :Большой Маки: Гмм. Да. :(мужским голосом) ::Распахните своё сердце ::В музыке своё сердце звуком распахни, да! ::И музыка польётся! О, да! ::Распахните! :музыка утихает :Флаттершай (мужским голосом)] ::Сердце навстречу музыке... :Остальные главные персонажи: Флаттершай?! :Толпа: радуется :крики становятся жутким смехом :Флаттершай: мужским голосом плакать :Эпплджек: Большой Маки, отвечай не задумываясь! Индюшачий крик? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Посадил голос? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Средство Зекоры? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Слишком быстро? :Большой Маки: Н-нет. :Эпплджек: Нужен бас? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Ядовитый розыграш? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Флаттергай? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Стало лучше? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: И та робкая пони исполняла свою мечту в тени, потому что боялась выйти на сцену? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Ради кукурузы! Пошли! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай? Ты здесь? :Флаттершай: голосом Да... Я здесь. :Пинки Пай: О, это было просто невероятно! Занавесы подняты, а ты поёшь перед всеми пони! И знаешь, я не думаю, что кто-то из пони завидовал, потому что не было никакой разъярённой толпы! Но, должно быть, было так ужасно стоять там, на сцене: все глаза устремлены прямо на тебя! Ты будто бы пережила свой самый ужасный кошмар! :Флаттершай: плачет Так и было. :Пинки Пай: Что? Переборщила? :Флаттершай: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки хотела сказать, что ты была великолепна! :Пинки Пай: Стойте! А разве я не так сказала? :Рарити: Вообще не так! :Пинки Пай: Ой. Ты была великолепна! :Флаттершай: от плача :Радуга Дэш: Ты меня просто потрясла! :Эпплджек: Невероятно! :Пинки Пай: Хотя, без обид... ты пела прямо как парень. :Флаттершай: плачет :Пинки Пай: Парень с шикарным голосом! :Флаттершай: Что ж. Спасибо всем. Я рада, что вам понравилось. Потому что я больше никогда в жизни не буду петь перед пони-публикой. :Остальные главные персонажи: Ах! восклицания :Пинки Пай: Ты что, шутишь?! :Рарити: Пожалуйста, может, перестанем бежать? :Флаттершай: задыхается :Рарити: Я просто не понимаю тебя, Флаттершай. В конце концов, именно ты хотела, чтобы Понитонз пели для каждого, кто об этом просил. :Флаттершай: Хочешь сказать, что ты знала, как сильно я хотела выступать? :Рарити: Конечно, знала! :Флаттершай: О... :Рарити: И во всей этой болтовне Пинки Пай в одном была права. :Пинки Пай: Только в одном?! :Рарити: Когда занавес упал и все пони увидели, что ты поёшь, ты пережила свой самый страшный кошмар! Всё было так плохо? :Флаттершай: Да! :Сумеречная Искорка: А что в этом такого плохого? :Радуга Дэш: Бурные аплодисменты? :Эпплджек: Признания твоего потрясающего таланта? :Пинки Пай: Крики поклонников?! :Остальные главные персонажи: радуется :Радуга Дэш: Ты справилась, Флаттершай! :Эпплджек: Видишь? Всё было не так уж и плохо. :Пинки Пай: И ты не казалась страшно напуганной из-за того, что все на тебя смотрели! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как тебе ощущения? :Флаттершай: На удивление... прекрасно! :Рарити: Потрясающе, потому что Понитонз пригласили в семью Эппл на праздник в честь варки яблочного джема! :Флаттершай: О нет... Я не смогу этого сделать! :Остальные главные персонажи: что", "Серьёзно" и т. д. :Флаттершай: Когда-нибудь я смогу. Но пока... буду идти маленькими шажками. Маленькими. :Флаттершай: Иногда страх может помешать вам заниматься любимым делом, но прячась за этим страхом, вы только прячетесь от самого себя. Гораздо лучше посмотреть своим страхам в лицо, чтобы засиять и стать как можно лучше. |-| Английская стенограмма = :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh, good morning, little friends. Your singing is oh-so pretty. :tweeting :Fluttershy: Yes, it is a very beautiful day today. Certainly something worth singing about. :Animals: cheering :Fluttershy: Oh, thank you so much. giggles You're too kind. :Pinkie Pie: Wow! :Fluttershy: Oh... You... um... you didn't hear me... um... :Pinkie Pie: Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?!? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah, we did! :Fluttershy: whimper :theme song :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I've never heard you sing a solo like that before! :Applejack: It was like a little slice of heaven. :Pinkie Pie: With ice cream on top! :Rarity: Fluttershy, I cannot believe your spectacular voice isn't part of the Ponytones quartet! :Fluttershy: Um, well, I— :Rarity: Especially since you're having us perform for your Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser tomorrow night! :Fluttershy: Well, you see, I— :Rarity: This simply must be rectified. You must share that stunning voice at the event! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It'll be so amazing! You'll be there on stage, basking in the hooflights! The center of attention! A shining star! Everypony staring at you, judging you, jealously noting how they could be way better than you? Why wasn't it them? Why wasn't it them? And then, when you choke, they'll turn on you, becoming a seething, angry mob, and you'll be horribly humiliated, never able to show your face in Ponyville again! :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! :thwack :Rarity: Don't be ridiculous! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, but I'm so good at it! :Rarity: sighs Come, Fluttershy, you will join the group, making the Ponytones quartet the Ponytones quintet! :Fluttershy: No. :Rarity: Pardon me? :Fluttershy: I love the Ponytones, I'm one of their biggest fans, but I do not want to perform with them. :Twilight Sparkle: Why not, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Well, you see... I... I have... um... I... I have... :Rainbow Dash: Spit it out! :Fluttershy: I have... stage fright. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Is it contagious?! :Twilight Sparkle: Stage fright isn't a disease, Pinkie. It just means that Fluttershy is scared to perform in front of everypony. :Fluttershy: I'm very thankful the Ponytones are singing at the Pet Center fundraiser, and I'm really looking forward to the performance, but I'll be watching safely from the audience. :Rarity: sighs Well... I think it's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent, but I understand that you're not comfortable. :Fluttershy: Thank you. Oh! Angel's right. We'd better get going. There's a lot of work to do before tomorrow's event. :Rarity: throat Alright, Ponytones, let's run through that again! pitch pipe :Fluttershy: sighs :Spike: Woo-hoo, yeah! Rarity, you were awesome! :Rarity: Uh, thank you, Spike, but this is an ensemble. :Spike: Eh, the rest of you were pretty good too. :Fluttershy: Oh, I thought you were all amazing, Ponytones! :Torch Song: Thanks, Fluttershy! :Rarity: Now, Ponytones, I want you all to rest your voices for the remainder of the day. We'll do a final run-through tomorrow before the big event, alright? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Torch Song: Sounds great! :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity, the Ponytones are really gonna make the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser so special. Thank you so much for helping me help the animals. :Rarity: Oh, yes. It is wonderful when a plan comes together without any sort of drama, isn't it? :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. giggles :hoots :crows :making various noises :Torch Song: Morning, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Good morning, Ponytones! :Rarity: Actually, we're the Ponytones minus one tone. Big Mac is inconveniently late. :Big McIntosh: and snorting :Rarity: Well, there you are! Haven't I told you about punctuality? Nah-ah! I don't want to hear it! pitch pipe :Big McIntosh: gulps :Rarity: Big Mac? Can you please start the song? :Big McIntosh: croaking Nope. :Rarity: Big Mac! Did you lose your voice? :Big McIntosh: gulps croaking Eeyup. :The Ponytones: gasps :Fluttershy: gasps :Rarity: Whatever did you do to cause this? :Big McIntosh: croaking Well... :Applejack: microphone Howdy, everypony, and welcome to the twelfth annual Ponyville turkey call! :cheering :gobbles :Applejack: Who will take the title this year? Will it be somepony new? Or will the turkey call champion of six years defend his title to make it lucky number seven? :Granny Smith: We'll find out if you stop your gabbin' and get on with the gobblin'! :Applejack: Alright, everypony! Let's talk turkey! Big Mac, you're up! :Big McIntosh: inhales :Rarity: A...a...a turkey call? You lost your voice doing a... a turkey call?! :Pinkie Pie: Lost his voice and the title! gobbles :Rarity: Now we can't perform tonight! :Fluttershy: Wait, what? No! You have to perform! Otherwise, the fundraiser will be a disaster! :Rarity: Well, we cannot perform tonight with only three voices. :Fluttershy: Why not? :Rarity: It would take rearranging all the music, and we just don't have time. I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I have no remedy for this situation. :Fluttershy: gasps Of course! A remedy! Follow me! :Zecora: Hmmm. :Big McIntosh: croaking Ahhhh. :Zecora: Hmmm. :Big McIntosh: croaking Ahhh— :Zecora: I can cure this pony that is hoarse, but it will take a longer course. :Rarity: Uh, come again? :Zecora: Mm. I can mix a brew that can work just right, but it cannot heal him by tonight. :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Ah! Where are we ever going to find a deep voice to replace Big Mac's? :Zecora: chuckles :Rarity: Pardon me, Zecora, but this is no laughing matter! We need a bass voice for the harmonies to work! Without it, the performance will be ruined! :Zecora: Please, forgive my strange elation, but I was not laughing at your situation. :Rarity: Then what? :Zecora: Remember when you pony folk stumbled into poison joke? Miss Fluttershy had an unusual change, deepening her vocal range. :Fluttershy: Bridle Gossip, deep male voice I don't want to talk about it. :Rarity: Yes, yes! Your voice became really low, making it sound like... :Fluttershy: gasps Flutterguy! :Zecora: With these leaves I can mix a brew, creating the same effect on you. :Rarity: Zecora, that's fantastic! :Fluttershy: Yes! I'll do it! I'd do anything for the animals! :Rarity: Why, you'd even appear on stage! :Fluttershy: Oh. Except that. I just can't bring myself to sing on stage in front of everypony. :Rarity: What if you sang not in front of everypony? :Fluttershy: Huh? :Rarity: What if Big Mac was on''stage, moving his lips while you're ''behind the curtains singing his part? It would be just like singing in your house! Nopony would know it was you! :Fluttershy: Even still, I just don't think I could sing in front of... :Rarity: You must! For the animals! :Angel: squeaking :Fluttershy: Oh... Okay then... gulps Mix it up! :Rarity: hushed Now, do it just like we practiced! :Fluttershy: inhales :Crowd: chatter :Rarity: Good evening, citizens of Ponyville! I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and generously supporting the Ponyville Pet Center! Thanks to your kindness, pets are finding loving homes, and we're sure to meet our fundraising goal! :Twilight Sparkle: Where's Fluttershy? :Applejack: Probably hidin'. You know how much that pony hates the spotlight. :Rarity: So, with no further ado, please welcome the Ponytones! :Crowd: cheering :Rarity: pitch pipe :Fluttershy: inhales :Big McIntosh: croaking inhales :Crowd: cheering Ponytones! Ponytones! :Twilight Sparkle: Ponytones! That was truly amazing! :Applejack: And you sounded better than ever, big brother! :Big McIntosh: chuckles :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, you were on the wrong side of the curtain! You totally missed the show! :Rarity: Uh, just like a true professional, Fluttershy was backstage making sure everything ran smoothly! to Fluttershy And it was perfect. :"Nightjar": That was fantastic, Ponytones! :Zipporwhill: My new puppy and I thought it was super-duper crazy good! :Rarity: Why, thank you! :"Nightjar": And we were wondering if you would consider performing at my daughter Zipporwhill's cute-ceañera. :Zipporwhill: Will you? Will you? :Rarity: We'd love to! When is it? Next week? Next month? :"Nightjar" and Zipporwhill: Tomorrow! :Rarity: Oh, gracious, I'm terribly sorry, but that's much too last minute. :Zipporwhill: Oh, no... :"Nightjar": Well... I understand. :Fluttershy: male voice Oh, Rarity, we can't disappoint that sweet little filly. :Rarity: hushed Are you sure you're up for it? :Ponytones ::When you find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Find you've got the music ::Got the music in you ::Got the music, got the music in you! :Foals: cheering :Zipporwhill: Whoo, yeah, alright! We got the Ponytones, we got the Ponytones! :Mayor Mare: Amazing, Ponytones! And it would be even more amazing if you could perform at my ribbon-cutting ceremony tomorrow! :Rarity: Oh, Mayor, we would love to, but... throat Would you excuse us for a second, Mayor? :Mayor Mare: Certainly. :Rarity: hushed Don't worry, Fluttershy, you don't have to perform again. :Fluttershy: male voice But we wouldn't want to disappoint the Mayor. :Rarity: Well, then... Mayor? The Ponytones will happily perform at your ceremony! :Ponytones ::harmonizing :(male voice) ::Trot outside and see the sunshine ::Something's in the air today ::Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine ::Everything's gonna be a-okay :Ponytones ::harmonizing :Fluttershy: male voice We wouldn't want to disappoint the spa patrons. :Ponytones ::If you listen carefully ::On every corner there's a rhythm playing ::Then it happens suddenly ::The music takes you over and you'll :Fluttershy: male voice We wouldn't want to disappoint the schoolponies. :Ponytones ::Find you've got the music ::Find it in your heart, you can ::Find it, oh yeah ::Got the music in you now ::Got the music, got the music in you! :Foals: cheering :Rarity: Fluttershy, we must talk to you. Big Mac's voice is all better! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Rarity: Now you can bathe in the poison joke antidote and sound like your lovely self again. :Fluttershy: male voice It's just... I didn't know that last performance was my last performance. :Rarity: Fluttershy, stop! Ohhh... Big McIntosh Would it be okay if Fluttershy sang for you one last time? :Big McIntosh: Hmm. Eeyup. :(male voice) ::Hey, find it, oh why, you can find it ::In your heart, yeah, find the music, yeah ::It's in you right now! Oh, yeah! ::You can find the music! :music fades :Fluttershy (male voice)] ::Yeah, yeah, I love the music, ye— :Rest of main cast: Fluttershy?! :Crowd: cheering :fades into eerie laughing :Fluttershy: male voice crying :Applejack: Big Mac, you got some 'splainin' to do! Turkey call? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Trash your voice? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Zecora remedy? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Not quick enough? :Big McIntosh: Nnope. :Applejack: Needed a deep voice? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Poison joke? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Flutterguy? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Better now? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: And that shy filly was livin' her dream in the shadows because she couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Well, for corn's sake! Let's go! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? You in here? :Fluttershy: voice Yes... I'm here. :Pinkie Pie: That was totally unbelievable! I mean, the curtain came up and there you were, singing in front of everypony! And you know, I don't think anypony was jealous, 'cause there certainly wasn't an angry mob! But it must have been horrible standing there on stage, all eyes glued directly on you! It's like you were living your own personal worst nightmare! :Fluttershy: crying It was. :Pinkie Pie: What? Too much? :Fluttershy: crying :Twilight Sparkle: What Pinkie meant to say is that you were really great! :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Didn't I say that? :Rarity: Hardly! :Pinkie Pie: Whoops. You were great! :Fluttershy: of breath crying :Rainbow Dash: You totally blew my mind! :Applejack: Incredible! :Pinkie Pie: Though, no offense... you kind of sounded like a dude. :Fluttershy: crying :Pinkie Pie: Uh, a great-sounding dude! :Fluttershy: Well, thank you all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because I'm never going to sing in front of anypony ever again. :Rest of main cast: gasps exclamations :Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding me?! :Rarity: Can we please stop running? :Fluttershy: panting :Rarity: I just don't understand why, Fluttershy. After all, you're the one that wanted the Ponytones to sing for every silly thing that was requested of us. :Fluttershy: You mean, you knew I really wanted to perform? :Rarity: Of course I knew! :Fluttershy: Oh... :Rarity: And, for all her babbling, Pinkie Pie was right about one thing. :Pinkie Pie: Only one?! :Rarity: When that curtain fell, and everypony saw you singing, you lived your worst nightmare! Was it really that bad? :Fluttershy: Yes! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, what was so bad about it? :Rainbow Dash: The thunderous applause? :Applejack: The praise for your fantastic singin'? :Pinkie Pie: The screaming fans?! :Rest of main cast: cheering :Rainbow Dash: You did it, Fluttershy! :Applejack: See? That wasn't so bad. :Pinkie Pie: And you didn't look completely petrified by the fact that we're all staring at you at all! :Twilight Sparkle: How do you feel? :Fluttershy: Surprisingly... okay! :Rarity: Fantastic, because the Ponytones have been booked for the Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire! :Fluttershy: Oh, no... I couldn't do that! :Applejack: How come? :Rainbow Dash: Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: For real? :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Fluttershy... :Fluttershy: I'll get there someday. But for now... baby steps, everypony. Baby steps. :Fluttershy: Sometimes, being afraid can stop you from doing something that you love, but hiding behind these fears means you're only hiding from your true self. It's much better to face those fears so you can shine and be the best pony you can possibly be. :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Filli Vanilli Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон